nightbloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yua Mal
Yua Mal was a 4th Level Master Student attending Nightbloom Academy. Personality Yua thinks highly of herself, and she works hard to prove that she deserves to do so. She is extremely competitive by nature, and can't resist a challenge. She's always looking for opportunities to prove her worth, and anybody who insists that she is vain without reason is asking for a fight. She will jump at the chance to show off her own abilities, and nothing gets her blood bumping quite like victory. She loves to win more than anything. She revels in her triumphs. On the flip side, she handles defeat poorly. She demands rematches to everything, and even in combat she is known to push herself well past her limits. Losing anything makes her a failure in her eyes, no matter how small the scales. Yua will do anything to achieve her goals, and won't hesitate to put herself, and others, at risk. She's also quite brash. Yua says whats on her mind at all times. For the most part she keeps to herself, but if spoken to first, she always says what she means. She's extremely blunt, and sees no point in sugarcoating things. She is proud of who she is too. She detests people who distrust her because she is a Zaobur, and will always loudly defend who she is. She's absorbed in proving that she is the best, so much so that she doesn't care much for others. She can definitely be describes as 'aloof' as she avoids the company of others as best she can. Yua is highly independent, and will insist that she do everything on her own. She doesn't like working with others, and does so poorly. Cooperating with others is definitely one of her weaknesses, as she sees others as nothing more than anchors weighing her down. Background Yua's parents were hardly interested in having a child. They kept her alive, barely, during those first few years, until they deemed she was old enough to take care of herself. While not outright abandoning her, they did become fairly lax about taking care of her. They let her stay in their home, and kept food in the house, but otherwise they were usually gone themselves, leaving little Yua to find for herself. After skinning her knee after a simple stumble one day as a child, Yua realized she had rather strange abilities. Blood made her stronger. Her blood, other's blood, any blood. When she was around it, she could see clearer, hear better, run faster, hit harder, everything about her improved. It was difficult to control at first, and there were many times as a child when she'd black out from being overstimulated. But still, she used her newly found gifts to her advantage, where she basically ran amok. She bullied others to get by whenever her parents were gone for too long of a stretch, or she'd use her abilities to outright steal from people. One day, Nyx Nightbloom herself was in town, most likely to scope out some other Zaobur. Nyx, for whatever reason, extended an invitation to her academy to Yua. She offered to give Yua someplace to really learn how to control her abilities. Yua decided this was her best option, and accepted, and enrolled in the school. She soon found out that most people were a bit...distrustful towards her kind. Yua had been unaware of the war years ago, as she had never been told of it as a child. While she attended school, she became obsessed with proving her worth. She wanted to be the best there was, and prove to others that she was better than them, that she was superior. She developed quite the ego as she got older, but had the power to back it up, at least. Trivia * She studies and trains hard, which has allowed her to skip ahead to 4th Level Master, despite being 17. * Died giving up her magic to her teammates and sustained injuries. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zaobur Category:Enable Llamas Category:Academy Students